Maybe There's A Reason
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: My life was finally back to normal and everything was fine...until one day Nat and Alex Wolff walked back into it. See, they disappeared two years ago for no reason and left everything behind, including Nat and my's new relationship. And when they came back and needed help, little did I know what I was getting myself into. Rated T for minor violence!
1. They're Back

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Well... I know that you all have been waiting, or at least I know one person might be waiting for this story, so here it is "Maybe There's A Reason!" I hope you guys enjoy it! (: **

* * *

I was sitting in church alone, as usual, and the service was almost over when I heard one of the front doors close. I glanced over my shoulder to see who would have the right mind to come into church so late.

Nat and Alex Wolff were quietly sneaking into the church and quickly ducked into the back pew.

I hadn't seen or heard from Nat and Alex Wolff in two years.

Back then, Nat was twelve, Alex was nine, and I was fourteen. We had a band together, and well…it's a long story. But to get to the point, Nat and Alex disappeared without a trace, and the band broke up without any real reason.

And now, they're _here _in church, of all places.

I turned back around to face the priest. _Dear God, please don't let them notice me. You know how I feel about Nat. Not so much Alex, but Nat. _

The service ended, and I quickly made my way out of the church. I was almost completely off church property when I heard, "Rosalina! Rosalina, wait up!"

I sped up, pretending not to hear the call. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to know what they wanted.

"Rosalina!" The voice called again, and this time someone grabbed my shoulder.

I turned to face him. "What are you doing here?" I asked, a little more angrily than I'd meant to.

"Looking for you," Nat said, stepping away from me, and holding Alex protectively by his shoulders.

"So I haven't heard from you _at all _in two years, you haven't called, texted, emailed or anything. You haven't even tried to contact me or anything and now all of a sudden you're looking for me?"

"I need to talk to you. You're the only one I can trust."

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away.

"Please Rosie," He pleaded, using his old nickname for me. "Just let me explain."

I stopped, faced him, and crossed my arms over my chest. "How did you find me here?"

"I remembered that you always went to church every Sunday evening, alone. I thought this would be the only chance that I got to talk to you without anybody interfering."

I sighed. "You have two minutes to explain to me what you want."

"Look, I know it was wrong to just get up and disappear for two years. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it. It was for the best."

"The best for who?"

"You and the guys."

"How?"

"I can't tell you."

I rolled my eyes again and turned to walk away.

"Rosalina, please," He said, following me. "I need help. You're the only one who can help us."

"What about the guys?" I asked, not even glancing at him.

"They wouldn't understand."

"What about Cooper? He's smart. He'd understand."

"Please Rosalina just believe me when I say that I had a good reason to leave New York. I wish I wouldn't have, but I had to. But I can't tell you that reason. And I came back because I think it's safe enough to be here. We need your help."

"With what?"

Nat sighed. "We need somewhere to go."

I stopped walking and looked at him. It was then that I finally got a good look at him. I could tell by his hair that he hadn't showered in a while; his jeans were worn and dirty, especially at the knees. The toes of his shoes looked ready to rip open; the jacket he was wearing was dirty too, with dried mud on every other spot. The same went for Alex. By their faces, I could tell they were tired, and that they'd been through a lot. I could tell they even lost weight too.

"You're the only one Alex and I have left, Rosie," He said. The look in his eyes told me he wasn't lying and that he really needed help.

I sighed. "Alright, c'mon," I said, beginning to walk again. "My dad is on a business trip for a month, so we have until he gets back to find you somewhere to live."

"What about until then?"

"Until then you guys will stay at my house. If you remember, there's a guest room but it only has one bed."

"That's fine. We've slept in smaller spaces."

I looked at him curiously. What could he mean? I shook the thought away as we continued to walk home. When we reached my house, I started thinking. They couldn't sleep in the condition they were in. "You both are going to need to take a shower."

"We don't have any other clothes," Nat said.

I walked through the kitchen to the basement with Nat and Alex close behind. I went to one of the closets in the basement. I opened it and turned on the light inside. I pulled down some of my dad's old clothes from one of the shelves. "You'll have to wear some of my dad's old clothes until we figure out something else," I said, turning off the light and shutting the door. I handed some clothes to Nat, and some to Alex, and led the way back upstairs. We walked upstairs and I showed them the bathroom. "Who's going first?" I asked.

"I'll go first," Alex spoke up.

It was the first time I'd heard Alex say a word in two years. It almost surprised me because Alex wasn't usually the shy type. I didn't say anything about it though. I just showed him where everything was in the bathroom and gave him a towel.

He seemed nervous the whole time, so I was quick to get out of the room and shut the door behind me.

"I owe you," Nat said, as we stood in the hallway, waiting for Alex to finish.

I had all these things to say to him; things I'd been planning over the last two years, but instead all that came out was: "Don't mention it." I still had to be careful with Nat. One part of the story that I failed to mention, was that before Nat and Alex disappeared, Nat and I were a couple.

Everyone knew we were going to be together, and everyone knew we liked each other. Nat had just finally gotten the courage to ask me out, and a few weeks later he disappeared.

I didn't know exactly what to say to him about it, so I didn't say anything at all.

"Really Rosie, I owe you. You've already done so much, and I know I don't deserve it."

I sighed. I can't help it when he uses that nickname. "You got that right."

"I'm sorry, really I am. And I'm even sorrier that I can't give you a real reason why I left, but you have to know it's for your safety."

"I understand…"

"Thank you, Rosalina."

"Can I ask you one thing though?"

"Anything."

"Where have you been these past two years?"

* * *

**A/N-What will Nat say? **

**Anyone have any ideas as to why they disappeared? **

**Leave a review! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	2. The Last Night

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**So, here's chapter 2 of "Maybe There's A Reason!" **

**I'm really excited about this story. I hope you guys like it! **

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

"Everywhere," Nat sighed, leaning against the wall.

"As in…?"

"We've been…on the run basically."

"From what?"

Nat only stared at me with an apologetic look on his face.

I sighed again. "Alright, fine…as long as you're okay."

He gave me a goofy grin. "You haven't changed much, have you?"

"I guess not," I mumbled, looking away.

"Do you still talk to the guys?"

I shrugged, looking back up at him. "A little bit."

"What happened after we left?"

"We all sort of…stopped talking. I mean, I think Thomas, David, Qaasim, and Cooper still talk to each other, but I'm not sure. They don't talk to me. Sometimes when I see them around school, I'll say hi…but that's only rarely. Probably the whole world wondered what happened to the band. There was news coverage about it for weeks after you guys left."

"School," Nat muttered. "Has that changed too?"

"Patrice is an even bigger brat then she was when we were freshmen, but other than that, it's all still the same."

"God," He mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"What are you going to do about school? Are you guys going to go back?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…I don't have any money. And I don't expect you or your dad to pay for us so…"

"Don't you have access to your parents' bank accounts?"

Nat looked confused.

"You should be able to access your parents' bank accounts for money," I explained. "At least, your dad should be able to access his."

"That's another thing…" He said, looking down. "My dad…died."

"Oh my God," I said, in complete shock. "I'm so sorry, Nat."

"It's okay…I've learned to deal with it."

Just as he said that, the bathroom door opened and Alex walked into the hallway, clean and in my dad's old clothes. The clothes made him look even smaller than he was.

"You okay, Alex?" Nat asked, looking at his little brother.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Alex said.

"I'll be out soon, I promise," Nat said, ruffling his brother's hair and walking into the bathroom.

"So how are you Alex?" I asked, trying to make him more comfortable. I was trying to get the old Alex back; the one who was loud and crazy. I knew that whatever he went through these past two years were rough, so I knew he wouldn't trust as easily.

He shrugged.

"Look Alex, I want you to know that I haven't changed. I'm still the same girl you knew two years ago, only older."

"How do I know?" He asked quietly.

"Because I know that you love milk because when you were six you went overboard on lemon lime soda, so you went on a cruise with Nat and you started liking milk much more."

He grinned. "Oh yeah."

I smiled as I suddenly got an idea. "Follow me." I walked a few steps down the hall before I noticed Alex wasn't following me. I turned to look at him. "I promise I won't hurt you."

He stood there for a few minutes, as if he were thinking about whether or not I was lying.

I put my hands up, as if he'd cornered me. "I don't have anything, I promise. I only want to show you something."

The comment seemed to reassure him a bit as he walked over to me and followed me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Here," I said, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a small carton of milk.

He took it from me, opened the carton, and downed it completely.

I smiled wider. That was the Alex I knew. But the only thing that would let me know that it was still Alex was–

Alex burped and covered his mouth. "Whoops, sorry."

I laughed. "It's okay."

"I haven't had milk since…" He trailed off as if he realized he shouldn't have said that.

"It's okay, Alex. Nat explained to me that there are some things that I can't know. I understand."

"I'm sorry, Rosalina."

Normally, I would be mad. I would be irritated and annoyed right now. Especially after practically hating Nat for two whole years, for leaving and not telling us where he was or why. But any time I saw him, I just…couldn't say it. How could I? I wasn't heartless and truth be told…I think I still had some feelings for him. "It's fine, Alex."

"Are you guys okay?"

We both turned to see Nat standing in the doorway of the kitchen, dressed in my dad's old clothes and his hair still damp from the shower.

"We're good," Alex responded.

Nat walked into the kitchen and noticed Alex holding the empty carton of milk. "Hey, you haven't had milk in a long time."

"I know…I missed it."

Nat and I laughed.

"Well you're welcome to have as much as you like, Alex," I said.

"Thanks Rosalina."

"Let me show you guys the guest room," I said, leading the way out of the kitchen and upstairs. We walked down to the end of the hallway and I opened the door.

Nat and Alex looked inside.

It was a big enough room, with one queen sized bed, and a nightstand. It had a dresser on one wall, windows facing the street on the other, and a closet on the same wall as the door.

"I know it's not the best," I said. "But it'll have to work."

"It's perfect," Nat said, looking around the room. "Thank you."

Alex ran over and collapsed onto the bed. "It's amazing."

Nat and I laughed again.

"I can take my dad's old clothes from the basement and put them in the dresser too," I offered.

"You don't have to," Nat protested, looking at me. "You've already done more than enough."

I only shrugged.

We both looked back at Alex and I was surprised to see he'd fallen asleep. I reached over to the doorknob and quietly shut the door, not all the way of course, but almost. "How does he fall asleep so quickly?" I whispered to Nat as we walked back down the hallway to go downstairs.

"You have no idea how much we've been through. I don't think either of us has slept without a care in two years," He replied.

This triggered another cluster of thoughts about how I should talk to Nat, especially since we didn't have to worry about Alex for right now. "Nat…we need to talk."

He didn't need any explanation. "I know."

When we got downstairs, I walked into the living room with him right behind me. "Look, I don't expect you to tell me everything, because I understand you can't. But I think that I at least deserve everything you _can _tell me."

Nat sighed. "Okay…well…do you remember what happened? The last night we were here?"

I nodded.

_The guys had left a few minutes ago, and even though Nat and I had been together for almost two weeks, I still felt a little awkward when we were alone. I stood up from the Wolff's couch in their apartment. "Well…I guess I should be going..." I walked over to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" _

_Nat nodded. _

_I walked out of the apartment and was walking down the hall when I heard a door open then close again. I glanced over my shoulder. _

_Nat was standing in the hallway, looking at me. _

_"Nat? Are you okay?" _

_He nodded as I walked toward him. "I just…forgot to say goodnight." He looked down. _

_I looked at him curiously. He was acting really strange, but I thought maybe it was just because he was nervous. "Are you sure you're okay?" _

_He looked up and nodded again. "I'm just afraid that you're only dating me because you feel sorry for me or something." _

_"Who or what gave you that idea?" _

_Nat stood silently as if he were trying to think of something to say. "Uh…Thomas…" _

_"Don't listen to Thomas," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "He's just upset because he's too afraid to talk to girls." _

_He grinned. "Thanks Rosalina." _

_I pulled him into a hug. "Goodnight Nat."_

_"Goodnight Rosalina." _

_After a few minutes the apartment door opened again and Alex poked his head out. _

_We quickly pulled apart. _

_"Nat…you need to come in here…now." It was probably the most serious I've ever seen Alex. He looked at me. "Sorry, Rosalina."_

_"It's okay, Alex."_

_"Okay, I'll be right there," Nat said, turning to face me again. "Sorry," He apologized. _

_"It's fine, Nat. I'll see you tomorrow." _

_He nodded again and turned and walked back to the apartment._

* * *

**A/N-So what do you guys think is going to happen? **

**Leave a review! (:**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	3. Some Explanations

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**GUYS NAT STARTS FILMING THE FAULT IN OUR STARS TOMORROW! **

**That is like THE BEST book EVER and Nat is going to be in the movie! AHHHHHHHHHH **

**Okay.**

**I'm okay now. **

**Enjoy. (: **

* * *

"Is that why you were acting so weird?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Sort of, yeah. I had a feeling that what happened was going to happen, but I wasn't sure so I didn't know what to do."

"Do you know how scary that was?" I asked, remembering the next day.

"I'm sorry…"

"You wouldn't answer any texts or phone calls, so I went back over to your apartment…and I find it unlocked, practically torn to shreds and empty."

"I know but we had to leave as soon as possible. It was–"

"For the best, I know," I interrupted him. "The guys and I were scared that something _really _bad had happened to you guys."

Nat didn't respond.

"At first they didn't believe me when I told them about the apartment, so we all went over there so they could see for themselves. Your music in the piano bench was gone…certain pictures…everything was so messy…I didn't know what to think. For all I knew, you could've been dead."

"God Rosie…I'm sorry. If I could change everything, I would. I promise you I would," He said, sitting down next to me.

"But then after the worry...the guys and I stopped talking. Even Cooper. And I think the worry started to turn into anger. Because you left, and didn't tell any of us where you were going…and I thought since we were dating…we could tell each other anything."

I could tell that what I said really got him. "We could tell each other anything, we still can," He insisted.

"Yeah, right," I mumbled, looking down.

"Rosie, look at me."

I slowly looked up at him.

"I know it's hard, but I want to work on getting things back to the way they were. I miss you. I've missed you for the past two years. I always thought about you."

"Really?"

He nodded, and pulled something out his pocket. "I've kept this with me the whole time." He held up a folded piece of paper in his hand.

I took it from him and unfolded it. It was a picture of him and I right before we hugged when he asked me out two years ago. "You kept this with you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I couldn't take a lot with me…but I kept this in my pocket the whole time."

Now I couldn't be mad at him. How could I?

"I'm sorry for leaving Rosalina. Really, I am."

"But Nat," I said quietly. "We can't be together…I can't do that to myself again." I realize that I sounded selfish, but I really _can't _do that to myself again. I could be setting myself up for another broken heart.

"I know. Which why is I'm going to earn your trust back so that we can be together again."

"Nat…I don't know…"

"Just give it a shot, okay? Please."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I honestly can't thank you enough for this," He said.

"I told you, don't mention it. You needed help."

"But I don't deserve it. Not after the way I've been treating you guys."

"Yeah, but we're still friends. And I know that if I was in the same position, you'd do it for me."

"Thank you."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Nat's stomach started growling.

He wrapped his arms around his stomach and gave me a sheepish look. "Sorry."

"Are you hungry?"

Nat shook his head. "No, no I'm fine."

His stomach growled again.

"Don't deny yourself food, Nat. It's unhealthy. If you want something, you can ask me. I'm not going to say no." I stood up from the couch, took his wrist and pulled him into the kitchen.

It took some convincing but we finally agreed that he, Alex and I could share some mac and cheese for dinner.

"I'm going to go wake up Alex," Nat said, walking out of the kitchen.

It suddenly dawned on me that Nat and Alex probably haven't seen a doctor in a while either. It's not like they were sick animals or something, but who knows what might've happened to them over the past two years. I decided I'd mention it to Nat, but not now. I don't think either of them would be too comfortable about it for a long while. I walked out of the kitchen, about to head upstairs to get Nat and Alex but I stopped because I could hear them talking in the hallway.

"Did you tell her anything?" Alex asked.

"No," Nat replied. "I can't. You know I can't."

"I know but I thought maybe you trusted her."

"I do trust her, but it's for her safety she doesn't know."

Alex was silent.

"You should try trusting her too, dude. She won't hurt you, I can promise you that."

"I don't know…" Alex seemed hesitant.

"She's the same girl we left two years ago. Only older."

"You still love her, don't you?"

I waited for Nat's response.

"Yeah, I do."

**~NBB~**

After eating, the three of us agreed it had been a long day, so we all went to bed. I was sitting on my bed in my room when I heard a knock on the door. I looked to see Nat standing there. "Hey Nat, what's up?"

"Have I said thank you enough yet?"

I smiled at him. "You may have said it a few times."

"I really mean it, Rosie."

"I know. I believe you. But you better get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to start working on finding you guys a place to live."

He looked down. "Yeah...that."

"You okay?"

He looked back up at me. "Yeah," He said quietly. "Thanks Rosie. I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Night." I watched him walked out of my bedroom and down the hallway to his and Alex's room. He almost seemed upset that we were going to find them a place to live.

…

"No! Nat! Nat, help! Help! Somebody help us, please! Help! Nat! Somebody! Help!"

I sat up in bed, and listened to confirm whether or not I was dreaming.

"No! Please, someone help! Nat! Please!"

I recognized the voice as Alex's. I jumped out of bed and ran to the guest room.

Nat was already sitting up in bed, with the lamp turned on, trying to wake his little brother.

"Is he okay?" I asked worriedly, watching Alex twist and turn in bed.

Nat didn't respond as he continued shaking his brother's shoulder. "Alex, wake up! It's a dream! It's okay, we're not there anymore. We're safe now."

Alex's eyes opened and he scanned the room. He sat up and looked at me, then back at Nat. The minute he saw Nat, he clung to his older brother.

"It's okay, Alex. It was just a nightmare. We're at Rosalina's. We're safe now. It's all over," Nat soothed, hugging his brother tightly.

I wanted to comfort Alex too, but I figured he probably needed Nat right now. I walked over to the bed, and kneeled down beside it. "Hey Alex?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" He replied quietly.

"I know you don't trust me completely yet. But believe me when I say, your safe here. Nat and I are going to do everything we can to make sure no one hurts you. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes, Alex. I promise you."

"Thanks Rosalina," He said, pulling away from Nat.

I looked up at Nat.

"Thank you," He mouthed.

I smiled and looked back at Alex. "Do you want anything, Alex?"

"Could you…leave the door open?"

I nodded and stood up. "Sure thing. Good night guys."

"Good night," They both responded.

I walked out of the room and back to my own room. Just as I was walking into my room, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Nat standing there.

"Thank you, Rosie. Really. It means a lot to me, and to Alex."

"I care about you guys. It's the least I could do."

Nat seemed slightly surprised. "You still care about us? After all this time? After everything?"

"I know at first it didn't seem like it. But…I realized you guys are still my friends. And I get it that what you did was not only for your safety, but me and the guys' safety too."

He nodded.

"You'd better get some sleep," I said. "Busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks Rosalina. Good night."

* * *

**A/N-Still suck at endings. Lol. **

**Anybody have any ideas on where Nat and Alex have been? **

**Leave a review! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	4. Friends?

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**OMG this update it so so so late and I'm really, really, truly insanely sorry! **

**I don't know what's gotten into me! Usually I'll write at night before I go to bed but lately I just haven't felt like it, and I just...I don't know. Lol. Don't worry though! I'm still here! Still alive, still writing. Lol. **

**Slowly but surely. (: **

* * *

I got up the next morning and walked to the guest room to see Nat, looking out the window. "Everything okay?" I asked quietly, noticing Alex was still sleeping.

He jumped when he heard my voice, but when he realized it was me he seemed to relax a bit. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just didn't want to leave Alex alone. Not after last night."

"What exactly happened last night?"

"Alex had a nightmare that we were still…gone."

I nodded. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think he'll be okay once he realizes that we're staying here."

"I hope so."

He looked at me. "Wait a second, isn't it Monday? Don't you have school?"

"We're off this Monday. We go back tomorrow. But hey, do you want me to get you some clean clothes?"

"If you could, that'd be great."

"Okay, I'll grab some for Alex too."

…

Later on, after Alex woke up, we had breakfast, and then we all started bringing up the clothes from the basement to put them into the dresser and the closet in the guest room. When we were finished, we were all sitting on the bed, except for Alex who was laying on it. He sat up suddenly and asked, "What about the guys? What happened to them?"

"We don't talk anymore," I said, looking at him.

"Why not?"

"After you guys disappeared…I don't know. We just stopped."

"Should we tell them we're back?"' Alex asked, looking at Nat.

He shrugged. "I don't know." He looked at me. "Should we?"

"You could," I said. "I don't know how they'll react though."

"It's worth a shot," Nat said.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. "Do you want to call them, or should I?"

"You probably should."

I dialed Cooper's number, because I knew that he, out of all of them, would be the one to listen.

_"Hello?" _

"Cooper, hey it's Rosalina."

_"Rosalina? I haven't heard from you since…" _

"Yeah, I know. But there's something I want you and the guys to know. I have to tell you something, but I have to tell you guys in person."

_"Okay…" _

"So could you get the guys together and come to my house? You still know where I live right?"

_"Yeah, of course. Okay…we'll be right there." _

"Thanks Cooper." I quickly hung up and looked at Nat. "They're coming."

"Do you think they'll be mad?" He asked.

"I really don't know."

…

Nat, Alex and I were talking in the living room when the doorbell rang. I got up and walked over to the door. I looked out the peephole and saw Thomas, David, Qaasim and Cooper standing on my front porch. I opened the door. "Hey guys."

Cooper was the one to speak up. "You said you had something to tell us?"

"Oh yeah…um, come in." I opened the door wider and stepped aside. They walked inside and stood in the entryway. "Okay…so I kinda lied. I called you all here because…well…" I back away from them and motioned for Nat and Alex to come over.

They walked in from the living room and I watched as all the guys' faces turned to surprise or shock.

"Hi guys," Nat said, standing a fair distance away from them.

"'Hi guys?' After two years all you can say is 'hi guys'?" Thomas asked.

"Well, what else do you want me to say?" Nat asked.

"Maybe explaining why you disappeared without a trace for two years would be a nice start," Thomas said, becoming angry.

"Look, I can't tell you. Really I can't."

"You told Rosalina!"

"No, actually I didn't. I didn't tell her much either. I'm sorry. I just was hoping you'd understand."

"So what's the reason then? Or what's the lie? Were you scared because you weren't going to be famous anymore or something?"

"Thomas!" David said, elbowing him.

"That's not cool, man," Qaasim said.

"It's true! He hasn't been here for two years, and he just expects us to accept it?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nat protectively pull Alex a few steps backwards.

"I just wanted to see you guys again. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry we had to leave. It was for the best, it was for your guys' safety."

"It was for the best?" Thomas asked. "How was it for the best if you don't even tell us where you were going?"

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up, Thomas!" I snapped.

The guys, even Nat and Alex, looked shocked at my outburst.

"I'm tired of you yelling. Can't you understand that if he could tell you, he would?"

"Oh that's coming from the girl who's hated him for the past two years," Thomas fired back.

Nat looked disappointed.

"I didn't hate him!" I defended. "I was mad, just like you are. But then I gave him a chance! Why can't you?"

"Why should I? Why should we?" He asked, looking at David, Qaasim and Cooper.

"You did kind of leave without any explanation…" David said quietly.

"It is kind of weird, dude," Qaasim said.

"Guys, I swear, it was for your safety. If we would've stayed…" Nat trailed off again. He couldn't say anymore. But they wouldn't understand.

"Exactly. And now he's going to give us some lie, because he's afraid we'll tell the press or something," Thomas said.

"Thomas, give it a rest already," I said.

"If he were really our friend, he'd tell us the truth."

"If you were really his friend, you'd understand!" I told him.

Cooper quickly stepped between us. "Obviously this conversation isn't going well," He said, looking back and forth between Nat, Alex and I and the guys. "Maybe we should leave."

"Maybe you should," I said, opening the door for them.

Thomas led the way out of my house, and Cooper was the last to leave who looked at Nat, but only shook his head.

I closed the door behind them.

"You hated me?" Nat asked sadly.

"No!" I said quickly. "I just…I felt…betrayed and…lost because you left and didn't tell me where you were going. I admit it, I was mad. But you knew that."

"You promise?"

"Yes Nat, I promise," I said, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry that got out of hand. I'm sorry Thomas is a jerk."

"He's not," Nat said, shaking his head. "He's still the same Thomas. He has a right to be mad."

"But he should at least give you a chance. They all should've."

"They're not all as forgiving as you."

"Well, thanks, but I thought they would be," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"It's okay, Rosie. It's not your fault."

"No, but I still feel bad about it. I'm sorry guys."

"We don't blame you, Rosalina," Nat said.

* * *

**A/N-I suck at endings so badly, it's not even funny anymore. **

**(The reason this is such a bad ending is because I wrote this before hand and I had to go back and split it all into chapters and I needed to shorten this one and I just kind of cut it off right there, so yeah.) **

**Predictions? Reviews? Anything? **

**It's all appreciated(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	5. Do You Wonder?

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**New chapter! (Obviously.) **

**Like I said, I'm working on updating more but school takes up a lot of time now. **

**Thank you all for reading!(: **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Thunder shook the house and lightning flashed through the windows as Nat, Alex and I ate dinner that night. After the whole confrontation with the guys, neither Nat nor Alex felt up to going "house hunting", so we decided to stay in for the day.

"Storms always freak me out," I said, glancing out the window.

Nat grinned. "Some things never change."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I joked.

"Oh nothing. I'm glad you haven't changed."

"Why?"

"I didn't miss much. And I know for sure that you didn't turn into a brat like Patrice when we were gone."

"Even if I didn't have that many friends I would never stoop that low," I said, trying to hide my grin.

"Rosalina, I have a question," Alex spoke up.

"What's that, Alex?"

"After everything that happened, why did you forgive us?"

"Alex," Nat whispered sternly to his brother.

"What? I just wanted to know. The guys obviously didn't forgive us."

"Nat its fine," I said, looking at him. I looked at Alex. "I forgave you because Nat apologized, and after I thought about it…you guys are my friends. We were close when we were younger, and even though things happened it doesn't mean I shouldn't help you now."

"I'm glad you forgave us," Alex said, smiling at me.

Just as he said this, a loud boom of thunder practically shook the house making us jump. Alex's smile disappeared, only to be replaced with a look of fear. Nat put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Relax, it's only thunder."

"Are you guys finished?" I asked, getting up from the table.

Alex nodded and passed me his bowl without a word.

I looked at Nat. "What about you?"

He passed me his bowl too. "Thank you."

I took the bowls into the kitchen and put them in the sink.

"Are you okay?" I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw Nat standing in the middle of the kitchen looking at me worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…storms freak me out a little bit."

"It is just a storm," He said. "It can't hurt you. It won't hurt you."

"Yeah I know, but the power could go out or something and it just freaks me out. But I'm fine. You should be worrying about Alex. The poor kid is scared out of his mind."

"He'll be fine. These little things just freak him out because he's sort of on edge."

"Why?"

"Ever since the whole 'disappearing' thing," Nat explained. "He's been sort of…jumpy."

"Oh…well we should probably go back to the dining room," I said, walking towards the door.

He stepped in front of me to keep me from walking out. "You're sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, I promise." Even though I assured him, I don't think he fully believed me because I could tell he was watching me as I walked back into the dining room. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

Thunder shook the house again and Alex jumped up from the table and ran over to Nat. "I want to go to bed."

"But you slept all day," Nat said, looking at his little brother.

"I don't care. I want to go to bed," Alex insisted.

"Why don't you take a shower first?" Nat suggested. He looked at me. "That's okay isn't it?"

I nodded. "Sure."

Alex didn't look too sure but he agreed and we all went upstairs. Because there was a storm going on and Alex was still a little "jumpy" Nat and I had to sit outside the bathroom door again until he was finished.

Nat shut the door behind his brother and slid down the wall next to it. "Maybe that will calm him down."

I sat next to him. "He'll be fine. It's just the storm that's scaring him. It's normal for kids to be afraid of storms."

"Are you calling yourself a kid?" He joked, grinning at me.

"There's nothing wrong with being slightly afraid of storms!" I defended. "Plus I'm not _that _afraid." My fear contradicted my words though as thunder boomed again and I jumped.

Nat put his hand on top of mine. "Relax," He said soothingly. "It's just a storm."

I glanced down at our hands but didn't have any intention of moving mine.

"My dad used to tell Alex that storms were the angels bowling in heaven," Nat said, looking at me. "Thunder meant they got a strike. Lightning means someone won."

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my lap. "Dad used to tell me that too."

"Rosie?"

"Yeah?" I looked up. We were literally face to face.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we were still…together?"

I was just about to respond when I heard the bathroom door opening. I quickly pulled my hand away from Nat's and looked straight ahead as if nothing happened.

"You okay now?" Nat asked, looking up at Alex.

Alex nodded.

"Do you still want to go to bed?"

He shook his head. "Can we watch TV or something though?"

Nat and I stood up as he said, "Sure." We walked back down the hall and downstairs to the living room. Alex was in front of us and made it down the stairs first. Just before I could follow him, Nat grabbed my wrist and stopped me on the stairs. "Wait Rosie."

"What's wrong?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Do you? Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we were still together?"

"Nat, I don't know if now is–,"

"Please, Rosie. I really need an answer."

"Of course I do, but I can't think about that right now. Our relationship status isn't important right now. We're friends, aren't we? We need to focus on figuring things out for you and Alex." I didn't give him a chance to respond and followed Alex into the living room. I could see Nat following me out of the corner of my eye. I avoided Nat for the rest of the night. I didn't want to talk about our "relationship" right now. We had more important thing to think about right now, and a relationship would just take away from that.

We were all getting ready for bed (while it was still storming by the way) when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned around. Nat was standing there. "Oh my God, Nat, you scared me," I said, putting my hand over my heart.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Nat, look, I know you want to be together again. Honestly, I do too. But I still don't know if I can trust you yet. You've only been here for, what, two days? We need to take it slow."

"I know. I wanted to apologize for pushing it. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. But you should probably get back to your room. Alex will be worried."

"Okay…good night Rosie."

He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist, leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Good night Nat."

He gave me a confused look.

I smiled. "Doesn't count."

* * *

**A/N-Could this mean Natalina is getting closer?!**

**THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! **

**Review and check back soon!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	6. A Visit From Who?

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Okay DID YOU GUYS HEAR ABOUT NAT AND ALEX'S NEW "OLD" ALBUM THROWBACKS?! IT'S ALL THE SEASON 3 MUSIC! IT COMES OUT ON OCTOBER 15TH BUT IT'S NOT ON ITUNES (I DON'T THINK) YOU CAN PREORDER IT NOW ON THEIR WEBSITE AND THERE'S A LINK ON THEIR TWITTER. I'M SO EXCITEDDDD**

**Okay, fangirl moment over. Here's a new chapter (: **

* * *

The next morning my alarm woke me up early for school. I was even less excited than usual to go today too. I wondered if the guys would make any move to talk to me now. And had they told anyone that Nat and Alex were back? Would Nat and Alex even go back to school? I quickly but quietly got ready for school, ate breakfast and was cleaning up when I thought about leaving a note for Nat and Alex so they wouldn't worry. I was looking through the kitchen for some paper when a voice stopped me.

"Morning."

I looked to the door to see Nat standing there, his hair really messy, but I couldn't help but think it was cute.

_Rosalina, stop that! You're not supposed to think he's cute! But he so is… Stop it! _"Uh…good morning," I said. "Sleep well?"

He shrugged.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, walking past him to pick up my backpack.

"No, no…I've just got a lot to think about, you know?"

"Right," I said, fixing my backpack strap on my shoulder. "Well…I have to go. I'll be back at three. You can help yourself to the food, although I don't know if you can cook…"

"I'll figure it out."

"Don't answer the phone if it rings, don't burn the house down, oh and if you want you can take a shower."

"Don't worry Rosie, everything will be fine."

"I know I'm just…"

"Worried, I know. It's okay."

"I'll see you later."

"Hey Rosalina?" He asked, following me to the front door.

"Yeah?"

"Have a good day…at school." He sounded hesitant.

I gave him a smile. "I'll try."

…

I thought going to school was going to be different for some reason. I felt like just because Nat and Alex were back in my life that school would change too. But it didn't really. Patrice was still annoying and the same kids still talked to me. I noticed that the guys kept looking at me a little more often, but that was the only change. At lunch, I was sitting with Patrice, not listening as she went on and on about something when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw Cooper standing behind me. "Can I talk to you?"

I glanced at Patrice, who had fallen silent. "Sure," I said, getting up from the table and following Cooper out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. "What's up Cooper?"

"Look, I can't pretend that the other day didn't happen."

"I never said you had to."

"I know, but I wanted to ask…are they really different?"

"Nat and Alex?" I asked, almost surprised that Cooper would ask.

He nodded.

I thought about it for a few seconds. Should I tell Cooper about how Alex is so jumpy and afraid now? Should I tell him about how more serious Nat is? "They're not really different," I decided on finally. "But they've definitely changed a little bit. From what Nat tells me, they've been through a lot."

"What happened?" He lowered his voice, "Why did they leave?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Rosalina…"

"Cooper, I really don't know. And even if I did know, I couldn't tell you. It's not my place to tell you. It's Nat's."

"I know but the guys and I were just curious."

That made me slightly mad. I was still annoyed at Thomas for being so rude the other day. The other guys' behavior didn't help either. "If they're so curious then maybe they should've just accepted that Nat couldn't tell them so that we all could still be friends now." It came out meaner than I'd meant it to but it was too late.

"I know that, and you know that. But you know it's not easy to just–"

"Yeah Cooper, I know. They left and didn't tell me too, remember? But I forgave them. And I'm surprised you didn't."

"It's not that I don't forgive them but–"

I shook my head. "I really can't talk about this Cooper. I'm sorry." I walked away from him and back into the cafeteria to listen to Patrice drone on about whatever pointless thing she was talking about now.

**~NBB~**

After school, I walked out of the building to see Nat and Alex standing off to the side, waiting for me out front. I rushed over to them. "What are you doing here?"

"We got bored in the house," Nat said. "We wanted to come see you."

I glanced over my shoulder to see if anyone was looking. "Okay…let's just get home."

We started walking home, and it mostly consisted of Nat asking me what happened at school. He wasn't kidding when he said he was bored. I told him about Cooper's and my conversation at lunch, but he didn't seem upset about it or anything. "I'm sorry they were so rude," I said, looking at him.

"It's not your fault…and I can't blame them."

"No you can too they were jerks to you guys."

"They have a right to be mad–"

"Nat," Alex interrupted, tugging on his sleeve.

"Alex, hold on. They have a right to be mad, I mean we did leave without any–"

"Nat," Alex tried again.

"Alex, wait a second. We left without any explanation and I know I would be–"

"Nat."

"What?" He snapped, finally giving in to his brother.

"Is that…" Alex trailed off as he looked behind us.

Nat followed his stare and his eyes widened as he quickly turned around.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at them both. "What's wrong?"

"We have to get home now," Alex said, looking at Nat.

"We can't run," Nat said. "If we run, we'll draw attention to ourselves. He'll know it's us."

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Well we need to get out of here." Alex had a fearful expression on his face. "Right now."

* * *

**A/N-Uh oh...who could it be? And why are Nat and Alex so afraid of this guy? **

**Predictions? Opinions? **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	7. Finally Cracks

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Wow, thank you to everyone for following and favoriting and reviewing this story! It really means a lot to me! (: This chapter is kind of a switch up. It's also probably a turning point for the story. **

**I think you guys will like it though... **

**Enjoy(: **

* * *

"Are they any shortcuts to get home?" Nat asked, looking at me.

I thought fast. "Um…if we go down this alley and turn left, we should be on our street."

"Okay, now when we turn, keep walking and when I tell you to, run okay? Don't look behind you, just run," Nat said, looking at me.

I nodded, wondering what exactly was going on. But I wouldn't question it now. I knew that we had to get out of there right away. We quickly made our way to the alley and walked so many steps in before Nat looked at Alex and me. "Run, now!" The three of us took off running as fast as we could go down the alley. We made a sharp turn and I could almost see my house from where we were.

"Is anyone following us?" Alex asked, glancing at his brother.

"I don't think so, but let's go around just in case," Nat said. He led the way through a few yards and down the alley. We made it to my house, and we went in the backdoor. When we got inside, Alex slid down the wall to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

I looked back and forth between them. "Is everything–"

"Rosalina, go make sure the door is locked, please," Nat interrupted.

I obeyed his command and quickly made my way to the front door. After making sure it was locked, just for safety I made sure all the windows were locked too. I drew the shades so we could see out but no one could see in. I walked back over to where Alex was still sitting curled up by the backdoor. Nat was sitting next to him, most likely trying to calm him down.

I dropped my backpack on the floor, and sat on the other side of him. "Alex, I know what just happened is scary. But I promised you that Nat and I would protect you. And I plan to keep that promise."

Nat nodded. "We're safe Alex. You never know, maybe it wasn't even him."

I was still curious as to who exactly it was that we ran from, but I knew not to ask questions then either. It would only make Alex more upset, I'm sure. "Nat's right. You're safe here. Everything's locked, everything's shut. No one is getting in this house. I promise you."

"Thanks guys," Alex said quietly.

"You gonna be okay little bro?" Nat asked.

Alex nodded. "I think so."

Nat and I walked Alex into the living room and watched TV with him for a little bit. Once he was okay, I excused myself because I knew I should get started on my homework and much to my surprise, Nat followed me. I walked into the kitchen and turned to face him. "What the heck just happened?" I asked.

Nat sighed. "I was hoping that wouldn't happen…"

"Well it did, and not only did it scare the heck out of Alex, but I'm a little freaked out myself."

"Like I told Alex, I'm not even sure if that was the guy, but I didn't want to take any chances."

"What guy? What did he do?"

Nat gave me an apologetic look again.

"I understand if I can't know everything, but I think I deserve some answers! I just ran for my life from the guy!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I can't tell you much but what I can tell you is, the guy we thought we saw is dangerous. If you ever see him, please don't go up to him or anything. Stay away from him. Even if he doesn't know that you know us, I don't want him to find out. It would put you in danger."

"Why is Alex so afraid of him?"

Nat shook his head. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry Rosie."

"Okay fine, I'll be careful from now on," I promised him.

"Thank you."

"I better go start on my homework," I said, picking up my backpack from the floor.

"Do you need help?"

I gave him a weird look. Since when did he ever like doing homework?

"I'm sorry," He said. "I haven't done any type of homework in two years, and I almost miss it."

I was going to say something but then I figured maybe he wanted to feel as normal as possible. "You definitely wouldn't miss this homework," I said, walking into the dining room.

"Try me," He said, sitting across from me at the table.

It turns out that Nat really hadn't done any school over the past two years. Even though it was my homework I was doing, it sort of ended up being something like a tutoring session. When I finished my homework, I gave him a look. "So did I make you miss it a lot less?"

He tried but failed to hide a grin. "Maybe, maybe not."

I rolled my eyes as I put my books away.

"But hey, do you think…we could…do this every night?"

"Really?" I asked, giving him a look.

"I mean if you don't want to we don't have to," He said quickly.

"I don't mind but…why?"

"I just…" Nat sighed. "I need to catch up. If I'm going to get some type of job or if we're going to get our own place, I need to start learning some things."

"That's fine, but don't push yourself okay? You can stay here as long as you want. I don't mind you guys being here. I like it that you're here."

"All we're doing is putting you in danger."

"No you're not. Don't say that. You're not in danger and neither am I."

"I'm sorry, you're right."

I stood up from the table. "I'm going to go take a shower. You and Alex can figure out what you want for dinner." I walked out of the dining room but I could feel his eyes on me all the way up the stairs.

**~NBB~**

That night I was sitting in my room, reading a book for school when I heard something downstairs. At first I thought it was just me, but then I heard another noise. I slowly walked out of my bedroom and peeked down the hall. Nat and Alex's bedroom door was closed, so I assumed they were both sleeping. I decided not to wake them in case this was just nothing. I cautiously and quietly made my way down the hall, and down the stairs. I didn't turn on any lights and stood silently, waiting for another noise. I heard something that sounded like someone moving and it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. I tiptoed over to the kitchen and peered inside. I could see the outline people in the dark. I quickly turned on the light and after recovering from the blinding light, my eyes registered what was there.

Alex was sitting on the floor, tied up and crying.

Nat was standing up, a gag in his mouth and a man holding him around the neck with a knife held to his neck.

Before anyone could react I screamed.

…

I sat up in bed, practically sweating and breathing heavily. It was just a nightmare…thank God. I reached up to run a hand through my hair and realized my face was wet. Had I been crying in my sleep? Whoa…wait. I was crying because Nat and Alex were in danger. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. I needed to walk around or something. I wasn't going to get any sleep just lying here. I quietly walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Luckily this time no one was there. I sighed as I leaned against the counter. That dream was so vivid, so real. I could've sworn it actually happened. But why did it scare me so much? I mean, of course I'd be scared to see someone in my house kidnapping my friends, but I didn't think it'd scare me so much that I'd cry and have a nightmare about it. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone followed me into the kitchen.

"Rosalina?"

I looked up and saw Nat in his pajamas, giving me a confused look. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah, Nat. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure you're okay, because you're shaking."

I nodded. "I was just cold."

He gave me a look and walked up to me. He took my hand in his and even though I tried to pull it away he held it firmly. "Really, because your actually pretty warm if you ask me," He said.

I wrenched my hand away. "So I lied."

"So why are you shaking?"

"Because when you came in you made me jump."

"You're lying," Nat said firmly.

I didn't respond.

"Rosie, don't lie to me. What happened? Why are you down here?"

"I had a nightmare, no big deal." I didn't get why he wanted to know so badly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed, looking down. "I had a dream that…the guy found you…and he came and he…" I trailed off and shook my head. "Never mind." I moved to walk away but Nat grabbed my wrist.

"Tell me," He demanded.

"He kidnapped you and Alex. And when I came down here to see what was going on he had a…a knife…held to your throat."

Nat only stared at me.

"In the dream I screamed, and I woke up crying," I said, feeling tears coming on. "There, was that what you wanted to hear?" I tried to pull away from him, but he didn't let go. He pulled me into a hug and I didn't resist. For the first time in a _long _time, I cried into Nat's chest. He rubbed my back and kept whispering, "It's okay, it's okay. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. I'm right here."

Normally, I would've pulled away and been embarrassed. But after everything that's happened not just recently, but two years ago, I needed to finally cry.

* * *

**A/N-Does this mean they're together?! If not, what will this mean for their relationship?! Why is Rosalina growing attached to them?! What will she do?! What will Nat say?! **

**Wanna find out?! **

**Leave your review or predictions!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	8. Thought You'd Understand

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been really busy with school lately and...well...yeah. Thanks for being so patient(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nat pulled away, but still kept a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, wiping my tears away. "I'm sorry, I just…I don't know why that happened."

"It's fine, Rosie."

"Nat, I–"

"It's okay Rosie, I'm glad you trust me."

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah…I do."

"Good…but you better get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Dad." I walked over to the stairs.

"You're going to be okay though, right? No more nightmares?" He asked, following me up the stairs.

"No promises," I sighed, glancing over my shoulder at him. "But I don't think so."

We walked to my bedroom and I stood in front of the door.

"If you have another nightmare, don't be afraid to wake me up," Nat told me.

"Thanks, but you and I both know it won't happen. I don't want to bother you or Alex."

"It's okay, Rosie, we don't mind."

"Yeah…but I do. It's okay Nat, I'll be fine."

"Okay only if you're sure. Good night Rosie."

"Night Nat."

…

The next morning I rolled out of bed after a restless night of little sleep. I wasn't going to tell Nat though because I knew he would either blame himself, or make a big deal out of it. Neither of which I wanted. So I quietly went downstairs after I got dressed, and didn't bother with breakfast because I was too tired. I was almost out of the house when…

"Rosie?"

I sighed and turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah," I said nodding. "Everything's great. I gotta go to school though, so I'll see you later."

"Rosalina."

I looked back at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just tired. You know, Wednesdays suck."

He gave me a look, and then grinned and shook his head. "Right."

"I'm serious!"

"So did you sleep well last night?"

I nodded slowly.

"No tossing or turning? No just staring at the ceiling?"

"You little creep," I joked, realizing what he was getting at. "You were spying on me!"

"I was going to the bathroom and you were making a lot of noise tossing and turning. I saw you in your room. I wasn't spying."

"Fine, so I didn't sleep much last night."

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"I told you I wouldn't. I didn't want to bother you."

"Rosalina, I don't care if you wake me up, especially if you need me."

"Whatever, I'll be back later, remember: stay. In. The. House."

"Yes ma'am," He said, grinning again.

"Nat, I'm serious. I don't want anything to happen to you guys. Now be careful please."

"I will, I will. You have to be careful too okay?"

"I will. I'll see you later." I walked out of the house and down the street towards school. I was actually a little scared right now. I mean, it's highly impossible that the guy who we were running from saw me, or Nat and Alex for that matter. But it still made me a little nervous. I still don't understand why Nat and Alex were so afraid of this guy. What did he do to them? What did he do that caused them to leave two years ago? Why is he so dangerous? I doubted I'd get any answers though, at least not from Nat. And the only other person who knew was Alex, and I couldn't ask him about it. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. I made it to school without any problems, but the minute I walked inside the guys ran up to me.

"We need to talk," Cooper said.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said, pushing past them to get to my locker.

"Rosalina, c'mon–" Qaasim tried, but I stopped him.

"No way. You guys were jerks to Nat and Alex the other day. I didn't expect that from any of you. Not even Thomas. I thought you'd all be more understanding, that's the only reason why I invited you guys to see them."

Then David tried talking. "Rosalina, we had a right to be mad–"

"Yeah, you did. And you were for _two years_. Isn't time to move on by now?"

"Do you know why they were gone?" Thomas asked.

"No, I don't. I told Cooper that yesterday. I don't know why, and even if I did know I couldn't tell you. If you were supposed to know, Nat would tell you."

"Why can't he tell us?" David asked.

I shrugged. "Personal reasons."

"Are you sure you don't know?" Thomas asked again.

"Thomas!" I snapped, slamming my locker shut louder than I meant to. "I. Don't. Know. Okay? I know enough to understand. That's all I need to know and you guys should be the same way."

"Why?" He asked.

"They were your friends. Your best friends." I looked at all of them. "And they still want to be. I thought you'd be the first ones to jump up and help. But I was wrong. So if you want to help, and be their friends and be there for them that's great. But if all you're going to do is interrogate me and them, then there's no point in talking to you."

…

I didn't talk to any of the guys for the rest of the day and they didn't attempt to talk to me either. Then when school was over and I was walking home, I felt nervous again. But this time I felt like someone was following me. Every time I looked over my shoulder no one was there and it didn't look like anyone was following me. I just kept walking until suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me into the alley Nat, Alex and I took a shortcut through the day before. My first instinct was to scream and run away but they put their hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's just me."

I quickly turned around and slapped their hand away.

Nat was standing there and before I could say anything else, he gently pushed me further down the alley and cautiously peered down the street.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. "Why are you out of the house? And where's Alex?"

Nat frowned and looked at me seriously. "Oh no, I knew I forgot something."

My eyes widened in shock. Was he serious? Why wasn't he bolting home right now?

A goofy grin spread across his face. "I'm kidding! He's at home."

"You were able to convince him to stay home alone?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"It took a lot, but after promising to literally lock e_verything _and letting him sit near the back door, holding the phone, he let me go."

I wanted to hit him, why would he leave his little brother? What gave him a good enough reason for that? "God Nat, he must be scared out of his mind! What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay and that you weren't being followed or anything."

"Well I felt like someone was following me but I didn't see anyone."

"That was me. I've been following you home the whole time, but I didn't want to tell you. But I thought I saw some guy following you."

"Really? Did it look like that one guy?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't see him anymore."

"Then let's just hurry up and go home. Alex is probably freaked out and you shouldn't even be out here."

"C'mon I gotta get out sometime, being inside all the time is like living in a cage," He said as we walked further down the alley.

"This isn't just because I like keeping you locked up," I said, giving him a look. "It's for your and Alex's safety."

"I know but it still sucks."

"I'm sorry, but we can't let anything happen to you guys." I shook my head. "I don't _want _anything to happen to you guys."

"Hey," Nat said, stopping and facing me. "Nothing's gonna happen."

"But you don't know that," I said quietly.

"I do know that. I'm not going anywhere anymore. This time we're here to stay."

I looked down. I couldn't help it. Since Nat's gotten here, I've kind of grown…attached to him, I guess you could say. And as much as I might hate to admit it…I think I have feelings for him…. Again.

* * *

**A/N-PREDICTIONS?! **

**Opinions?!**

**Leave a review! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	9. Friends Again

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you guys like the chapter! (: **

* * *

The next morning, I made sure to stress to Nat that he had to stay inside the house. I promised that I would call when I was walking home so he would know everything was okay. The whole day, I avoided the guys and was able to make my way home without much trouble. I had just walked out of the building when I reached into my pocket to call Nat.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Nat, I'm–," I was cut off by someone grabbing me. "Let me go!" I shouted, fighting whoever it was. They turned me around and I saw the guys standing there. "What do you want?" I asked angrily, brushing myself off.

"We need to talk," Cooper said.

"We've already had this conversation," I said, glaring at them. "You guys were jerks. End of story."

"But Rosalina, you have to cut us some slack," David said.

"We have a right to be upset," Thomas said.

"I've already told you everything I know! We've already had this conversation. I don't know how many times I have to say it to get it through your heads. What else do you want to hear?"

_"Rosalina? Are you okay? Rosalina?" _

I almost forgot Nat was on the phone. I put the phone back up to my ear. "Nat?"

_"Are you okay? What happened?" _

I sighed. "I'm fine. I'll explain later."

_"Are you sure?" _

"Yes, I'm fine. I promise." I looked at all the guys who were watching me talk on the phone. "I'll call you back." Without waiting for a response, I hung up my phone. "Look, I can't tell you anything else. I told you everything I know, there's nothing else I can say. And I'm sticking with what I said earlier, unless you want to apologize, there's no point in this conversation." I pushed past them and continued walking down the street.

"Wait!" Cooper called after me.

I stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What if we…what if we want to apologize?" He asked.

I turned around to face them. "You promise you won't get upset again?"

"We promise," Qaasim said.

"I believe you," I said, looking at him. I gave Thomas a look. "What about you?"

"I promise," He said, nodding.

"You guys have to be more careful. Alex gets scared easily now."

"Why?" David asked.

I shrugged. "After everything…he just is."

"Well, we want to apologize," Cooper said. "We really do. We want to help. We want to be friends again."

I let a small smile show on my face. "Then c'mon, let's go."

We walked to my house and I made the guys wait outside while I went inside to warn Nat and Alex that they were here. "Nat?" I called as I walked inside. "Alex? Where are you guys?" I walked further into the house and dropped my backpack in the kitchen. I walked through the dining room and into the living room and still couldn't find anyone. I started to become really nervous. What had happened? Where were they? Did that guy find them? Is my nightmare coming true? I walked upstairs and that's when I started freaking out. My breaths started to get shorter and quicker as I walked from room to room and still couldn't find anyone.

Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder, making me jump. I turned around and saw Nat looking worriedly at me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"I…I couldn't…I couldn't find you…and no one was answering and I thought–,"

He realized immediately what I meant. "No, no, no. We're here, we're fine. Alex is sleeping in our room, and I was checking on him. Everything's fine, calm down."

I took a couple deep breaths to get my breathing to return to normal. I just didn't understand why the thought of something happening to Nat and Alex made me so upset.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have to tell you something. Actually…I have to show you something."

"What is it?"

I cautiously took his hand and led him downstairs and over to the back door. "I just don't want you to get upset," I said, dropping his hand.

"I won't, I promise."

I slowly opened the door to reveal the guys standing on the porch.

"Hey Nat," Cooper said.

"What are…what are you guys doing here?" Nat asked in disbelief.

"We came to say we're sorry," David said.

"We were jerks before," Qaasim said.

"And we're embarrassed about it," Cooper said. "So do you accept our apology?"

We all stood silently, waiting for Nat to respond. He looked at me and all the guys.

David elbowed Thomas. "I'm sorry for being so rude the other day too," Thomas said.

Nat smiled. "Of course I forgive you guys."

The rest of the day we all hung out. Alex of course was still really quiet and only sat or talked to me or Nat, but the guys actually understood and were really cool about it. When it got late, the guys eventually went home. As I was cleaning up after dinner (which consisted of a bunch of frozen pizzas) I noticed Nat had this goofy smile on his face. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you smiling?" I asked, looking at him.

He hopped up on the counter near me, still smiling. "Today was just great."

"It was," I agreed.

"It felt like old times, like nothing's changed."

"I know."

"Except…normally we'd be hanging out at our house…" Nat sighed, his smile completely gone now.

"Nat, don't think about–,"

"Was it bought?" He interrupted, looking directly at me.

I was slightly surprised at the question. "I…I don't know."

"I need to know."

"Nat, I don't know if–,"

"Rosie. I _need_ to know."

"Okay, okay I understand. But tonight we can't do anything. We can go tomorrow morning."

"But don't you have school?"

"We have to go early tomorrow. Barely anyone will be around and it'll be the perfect time. I don't care if I'm late to school."

"Okay…" He jumped down from the counter. "Thank you."

**~NBB~**

Early the next morning, around 4 a.m., Nat, Alex and I woke up to go check on their old apartment. Obviously Alex wasn't too thrilled about the idea, and personally I didn't favor getting up so early either but I knew it was something Nat wanted to do. So we got up, didn't even think about breakfast, and walked out of the house and into the early chill of the morning.

"Thanks for doing this," Nat said quietly.

"Don't mention it."

We continued walking silently, until we heard a trash can fall over behind us. We all jumped and Alex turned around. Nat turned Alex back around and pushed him in front of us. I instinctively grabbed Nat's hand. We both looked down at our hands, but neither of us pulled away. "It was nothing," Nat reassured Alex and me.

I shook my head, actually slightly scared. "Nat, you don't–,"

"Relax," He interrupted me. "Everything's fine. Let's just keep going." He kept holding my hand all the way to their old apartment. We went upstairs just like we used to, like nothing had changed. But when we walked down the hallway to the apartment, it wasn't the same. We stopped in front of the door.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked, looking at Nat and me. "What if it's locked?"

Nat cautiously reached for the knob and tried turning it. He looked at me. "It's locked."

"Is the spare key still there?" I suggested.

Alex walked to the end of the hallway to where a plant was still sitting, and moved it the tiniest bit. He picked up something and walked back over to us. "Still there," He confirmed, handing it to Nat.

"Wait," Nat said, just before he put the key in the hole. "What if someone lives here now? Couldn't we get arrested?"

"Let's try knocking first," I said.

Nat nodded, slipped the key in his pocket, stepped back and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

He knocked again, this time slightly louder and harder.

Still no one answered.

"How about we use the key, look inside, and if it looks like someone is living there, we won't go inside, and if no one lives there, we can go in and walk around," Nat said.

Alex and I nodded.

Nat cautiously unlocked the door and opened it. He looked inside. "C'mon," He said. "Let's go see our old house."

* * *

**A/N-What will happen? What will they see? What will they do?! **

**Wanna find out?! **

**Leave a review!**

**Omg that rhymed. **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	10. Visiting the Apartment

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the late update! School's been taking up a lot of time lately... ): **

**But I might...be working on another story... **

**But let's not worry about that, enjoy the story! (:**

* * *

We slowly walked inside, even though we knew no one was home. When we were actually inside the apartment, I was surprised to see that it almost hadn't changed.

_"I'm telling you, they're gone!" I said, leading the way to the Wolff's apartment. _

_We all stopped in front of the door. _

_"No offense Rosalina, but are you sure you're not just being over-dramatic?" Thomas asked. _

_I glared at him. "No! See, look for yourself." I tried the doorknob, but it was locked. "David, go get the key from under the plant." _

_David obeyed and walked over to get the key that Wolff's always left under the plant in the hallway. He walked back over and handed it to me. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. "See, look," I said, walking inside. But I wasn't ready for what I saw. The way things were torn apart, the way the apartment was so messy, like someone or something came through and destroyed everything in it's way…_

"Rosalina? Are you okay?"

I was shaken from my thoughts by Nat's voice. "Oh, uh yeah, I'm fine. I was just…thinking."

We walked into the living room and Nat started sifting through the mess. "Did anyone else come in here since we left?"

"Uh…well, Cooper called the police and they did, but after about two weeks after you guys disappeared they just locked up the place and forgot about it, I guess."

"You're sure no one else has been here?"

Why was he so anxious about it? "I don't know for sure, but that's all I know of. I don't think anyone else would come in here."

Nat looked away from me and continued looking through the mess.

I walked to the other side of the living room over to where the piano was. I took in the sight of the piano, and just that alone brought back so many memories.

_"So are you going to tell me what you're writing?" I asked, sitting down next to Nat on the piano bench. _

_He quickly put away the sheet music. "No, you'll see it when it's done." _

_"C'mon," I begged. "Just a little bit." _

_"No," He said, shaking his head. "It's not happening." _

_"Can you at least give me a hint to what the song's about?"_

_"Let's just say you helped me a little bit." _

_"I helped you?" I asked curiously. _

_He nodded sheepishly. _

_"Then I should get to hear it!" _

_"No way!" _

I walked away from the piano and walked to where the boys' room was. The door was slightly open but I still carefully went inside. The room was still the same; it looked like someone still lived there almost. Their old clothes were still in the drawers, and some were on the floors. Their beds were unmade, and there were still posters on the wall.

"Wow," came Nat's voice from behind me.

I turned around quickly.

"Nothing's changed," He said, walking into the room.

I nodded. "Yeah…it's almost like you guys never left."

Nat walked over to his bed, and looked at all the posters

"Nat?" I asked, watching as he climbed up to his bunk.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your apartment a mess?"

Nat looked away and sighed.

I walked over to the bottom of the ladder. "Let me guess…" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," He said, giving me a look that was too familiar lately. "It's just better if you didn't know."

"I get it."

"It wasn't pretty, I can tell you that," He said. "It wasn't fun either."

"Wait," I said suddenly, looking around. "Where's Alex?"

I ran to the door and I could hear Nat jumping down from the bed to follow me. "Alex!" I called as I ran through the apartment. "Alex, where are you?" I ran into the living room and the kitchen. Nat was right behind me. "Alex!" I ran through the living room again and to the room we all referred to as the Fuzzy Room. I was about to run past it, but I stopped in the door way. Alex was sitting on the couch which around the perimeter of the room. He was clutching a little stuffed animal, looking at the ground. "Mr. Pancake," Nat mumbled, standing behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder at him and we both walked over to Alex.

"Hey Alex," Nat said, as we both sat on either side of him. "How're you feeling?"

Alex glanced at his brother and shrugged.

"Being back here brings back a lot of memories, huh?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Mostly good ones though right?"

He nodded again, not meeting either of our gazes.

I gently put my hand on his knee. "It'll be okay Alex." Not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable, I pulled my hand back and stood up from the couch. I walked out of the room, leaving the Wolff brothers to do what they needed to. However, I couldn't help but wonder. What did they plan to do now that we knew their apartment was forgotten? Obviously no one had been in here for a while. Would they live here? Would they _ever_ live here again? What would they do with the apartment otherwise?

**~NBB~**

Later that afternoon, I was sitting in my room at my desk, trying to do homework, but I couldn't focus. I couldn't stop thinking about…well, everything. What happens now? What will they do? I still had little to no clue who this guy was that they were running from, yet he scared the heck out of me. Why did this affect me so much? And more importantly, why am I so attached to Nat all of a sudden? What's going on?

A knock on my bedroom door brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked over my shoulder to see Nat standing in the doorway. "Hey, can we talk?" He asked.

I nodded and sat sideways in my chair to face him. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you, about the apartment."

"What about it?"

"There's something about it…" He lowered his voice. "Something I noticed while we were there, but I didn't want to say it in front of Alex." He reached over and gently shut my door.

"What is it?"

"Our apartment wasn't that messy when we left it."

"How can you tell?" It looked the same to me.

"Pictures were missing, certain things were moved and our bedroom looks like someone went through it. Actually, all the rooms looked that way. That wasn't how we left it."

"How'd you leave it?" I was actually slightly afraid of the answer.

"Let's just say it wasn't like that. The apartment was a mess because we had to get up and leave. And because…something else happened."

"What happened?"

Nat looked away. "I…can't…tell you," He said quietly.

I nodded, wanting to know, but I knew that if I got upset he might not tell me anything at all. "Well, what are you going to do with the apartment?"

He sighed. "I'm not really sure what we should do with it."

"You could always talk to Cooper about it," I suggested. Now that the guys were back in the picture, maybe they could be slightly helpful. Cooper usually knew how all that technical, legal type stuff worked. But to my surprise, Nat shook his head.

"I can't trust the guys yet. If tell them one thing, I have to tell them everything. I trust you. I'm not sure if I can trust them yet."

I nodded again. "I'm glad you can trust me."

"But can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Rosalina."

"Okay, okay, what is it?"

"Do you trust me?"

* * *

**A/N-What do you guys think?! What's going to happen? **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	11. Not Going Anywhere

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Soo... next week Nat and Alex's new "old" album Throwbacks is coming out! YAYYYY! :D **

**And here's the new chapter(: **

**I think you guys will like it... **

* * *

I was surprised at his question. "I…Of course I do. I wouldn't have gone with you to your apartment if I didn't trust you would I? I wouldn't have believed you when you told me about this guy if I didn't trust you."

Nat nodded.

I took a deep breath. Okay. Now was the best time as ever to get this off my chest. "Nat…I need to talk to you about something. Something that happened a while ago, but I never knew when to bring it up."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly. It's just…I heard you and Alex talking…"

His eyes widened with fear. "What did you hear?"

"It's nothing important, well no, I shouldn't say that, it is important but it didn't have anything to do with what happened, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what did you hear?" He asked, seeming to relax.

"I heard you say…well…I heard you say that you…you…you loved me."

We sat there, basically staring at each other for a few minutes before Nat spoke up again. "Look, I didn't mean for you to hear that, if it makes you uncomfortable…"

"No, no, it doesn't."

"Oh."

"But I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Oh," He said again.

"Did you mean it?"

He nodded. "But I know that you're not ready for a relationship just yet, and I understand that. So I'm willing to wait."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm glad you understand."

"Are you any closer to making your decision?"

Was I? "Nat…I care about you. I really, really care about you. But right now I'm just really confused so I need to think it through some more. I'm really sorry."

"Rosalina," He said, standing up from my bed. "I care about you. I care about you so much, and I hate to see you close yourself off from me."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't tell me everything like you used to, and we don't talk like we used to."

"It's because things have changed, Nat."

"I know," He said, walking over to my desk. "And I want to fix that."

"Nat, I don't know if I…" I trailed off as Nat leaned down and kissed me. At first, I was slightly taken back from it, but then I started kissing back. I stood up so that it wasn't so difficult. Before I knew it we needed to come up for air. When we pulled back, I looked at Nat, almost shocked. "What…what was that?"

"I still love you Rosalina. I never stopped. But my question is do you love me?"

"Really Nat, I don't know if now's the right time to start a relationship."

"Why not?"

"Because…" I trailed off, not wanting to voice my reason.

"Just tell me," He pleaded.

"What if something happens to you?" I blurted out. "What if something happens to me? What if, for some reason, you have to leave again? I don't want either of us to go through that again, Nat."

"It won't happen again. I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that Nat. We don't know what might happen."

He took my hand. "I promise you right now, that I am not going anywhere anymore. I'm staying here, right here. Please Rosie, just give it a chance."

"Okay," I said, nodding. "But this means now you really have to be careful."

"Why?"

"I like my boyfriend healthy and here with me."

Despite the fact that he probably wasn't as tall as he should be, he was still taller than me and had to lean down slightly to kiss my forehead. "Don't worry about it."

"So since we're talking about everything…" I said, walking away from him.

"Oh no," He joked, turning to face me.

"I mean, it's not seriously important. But…have you thought about seeing a doctor since you got back?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

Nat looked confused. "For what?"

"Just to make sure everything's okay, you know."

"Well…no, I haven't thought about it. But we don't really have the money to go see one so…" He shrugged.

"My aunt is a doctor. She can see you both for free if I call her in advance."

"Does it really mean that much to you?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"I just want to make sure you guys are okay. I care about you guys."

He took my hand, not looking at me. "Fine if it makes you feel better, we'll go see a doctor."

"I just want to make sure you guys are okay," I repeated, looking at him. "I want everything to go back to normal."

"We're working on it."

"How do you think Alex will take going to the doctor?" I asked suddenly.

"As long as one of us is in there with him, he should be fine."

**~NBB~**

I called my aunt, and told her about how Nat and Alex needed to see a doctor. I didn't tell her the exact story, but I told her that they hadn't seen a doctor in a while so it was important that they see one as soon as possible. She seemed to be a little suspicious but accepted and said she could see them the next day after school. We had to walk to her office in the city, but we didn't have any problems. We were sitting in the waiting room and I already knew that Alex was nervous. He'd been even jumpier then usual all morning. I was sitting in the middle of the brothers and leaned over to talk to Alex. "It'll be okay, Alex. It's nothing serious. It's just a checkup. Right Nat?" We both turned to look at Nat, who was staring out the window. "Nat?"

He jumped, slightly startled. "What? What happened?"

"Everything will be fine because it's just a checkup," I said, giving him a curious look.

"Oh yeah, yeah, she's totally right Alex. Everything's fine," Nat assured his brother.

Alex nodded and leaned back in his chair.

I looked at Nat. "You okay?"

He nodded, even though he looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Are you seriously still scared of the doctor?" I joked.

"No," He said, shaking his head. "Of course not."

I gave him a look. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Very," He said, nodding.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," I said. "Plus, you know my aunt. It'll be fine, Nat."

"You're right. And anyway, I've faced much more dangerous things than a doctor's visit."

"Nat?" A nurse called.

"Rosalina, I can't do it," He said, suddenly.

"C'mon I'll walk you inside." The three of us stood up, and we all walked back to one of the exam rooms.

Nat hopped up on the exam table, and Alex sat in one of the chairs by the door.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of," I said.

He nodded. "Right. Nothing to be afraid of; it's just a checkup. No big deal."

Suddenly the door opened and my aunt Tara walked in. I could tell Nat tensed up immediately which caused Alex to become even more nervous. "Aunt Tara, you remember Nat and Alex, right?" I said.

"Of course I do. Real brothers, real music, not really naked, right?" She joked.

Nat and I laughed and even Alex smiled. "Yeah, that was us," Nat said.

"Well, Nat and Alex are slightly nervous so take it easy on them, okay?" I said, walking over to stand by Nat.

"Oh there's nothing to be worried about," Aunt Tara said, looking at the brothers. "It's just a routine checkup. No sharp needles or anything."

"See, you'll be fine," I said, lightly patting Nat's leg.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He said.

* * *

**A/N-NATALINA HAS FINALLY HAPPENED! WHOOO! **

**Leave a review pretty please?!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	12. Kind Of Embarrassed

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**So Nat and Alex's new "old" album Throwbacks came out and it has all the songs from season 3 on it and it brings back sooo many memories that I can't even begin to talk about...lol. **

**Well, I'm sorry this update has taken so long. I wanted to finish something before I posted this chapter, and now that I have I'll be updating more often!(: **

**Oh, and I have a new story in the works! I'll tell you guys more about it later on. **

**Until then, enjoy the story! **

* * *

"C'mon Alex, we'll wait in the hallway until Nat's done." Alex and I walked out into the hallway.

"Do you feel a little better, Alex?" I asked, as we sat down.

He nodded. "I like your aunt."

"I'm glad. You know there wasn't anything to be afraid of in the first place, right?"

Alex shrugged.

A few minutes later, Nat came out of the exam room. "Your turn, bro."

Alex stood up and walked over to Nat. "Was it bad?"

Nat grinned. "No, Alex."

He nodded again. "Okay, I can do this." He walked into the exam room and Nat took his place next to me.

"Look at that, you're all in one piece," I joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny," He said, smiling. "But no, it wasn't so bad."

"Did she say anything important?"

He shook his head, looking away from me.

I gave him a confused look, but didn't say anything.

Just then Aunt Tara walked out of the exam room. "Nat, would you like to join us in here?"

"Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Well–,"

"Everything's fine," Nat interrupted as he stood up and walked over to Aunt Tara. "Nothing's wrong."

"Aunt Tara?" I asked, looking worriedly at my aunt.

"It's not my place to say," Aunt Tara said, glancing at Nat.

"What are you keeping from me?" I asked, standing up next to Nat.

"Nothing…everything's fine, Rosie, I promise," He said.

"Nat, there's obviously something going on. Just tell me what it is," I begged him.

"It's nothing," Nat insisted. "It's not important."

"Fine," I said, shaking my head. I sat back down in the chair and put my head in my hand. "Whatever."

I stared at the wall as Nat walked into the exam room with Aunt Tara. What could he be keeping from me? Why was he keeping it from me? What wouldn't he want to tell me? Was it something that had to do with the last two years? No, that would mean he would've told Aunt Tara. I was totally confused. Why didn't Nat want me to know?

…

That evening, Nat and I didn't really talk to each other. I didn't see a reason to talk to him really because all I wanted to know was what he was keeping from me. I knew he wouldn't tell me, so I wasn't going to push it. The only time I talked to him was when Alex was around and when I was showing him my homework. (That had become a regular thing. I could really tell he missed school.) I was in my room getting ready for bed and I still hadn't said a real word to Nat. Suddenly I heard someone knock on the door. I looked to see Nat standing there.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." I fell onto my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

I felt someone sit on the bed and pull the covers off of me. "Rosie, c'mon."

"What's there to talk about, Nat? You can't tell me anything."

"Rosalina, I'm sorry. You know if I could I would–," He tried.

"I'm not talking about that. What happened at Tara's office today?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's not important, I told you."

"Nat, I don't care. Something's wrong, and I care about you. Please just tell me."

He looked at me. "You won't let up on this will you?"

"I'm worried," I said. "I can't help it."

He sighed. "Tara said that Alex and I lost a kind of unhealthy amount of weight."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because," Nat said, falling onto his back. "I didn't want to worry you. Plus I'm kind of embarrassed about it."

I moved so I was kneeling beside him. "Don't be embarrassed by it. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Obviously there is, otherwise Tara wouldn't have made a big deal about it."

"Okay well, it really isn't that bad. All you have to do is eat a little more than usual. How bad can that be?"

"It's not…not really. But I'm just…embarrassed because I don't want you or anyone to think less of me or anything."

"I would never do that, you should know that."

Nat looked away and shrugged.

"Hey," I said. "Don't freak out about it, everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Nat."

He looked up at me.

"It's gonna be fine. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I don't know," He said shrugging.

"I do know. It'll be fine. But you need to know that you don't have to hide things from me."

"But I don't want you to worry about me. You've already got enough to worry about with us staying here."

"Nat, I don't care. You can tell me anything, okay? Promise me no more secrets."

"I promise."

I lay down next to him. "Everything's going to be okay," I said, looking at him.

He kept his gaze on the ceiling. "I know. It's going to be fine. I'm glad the guys are back though."

"I'm glad they finally came to their senses."

"I knew they'd come around."

"How about tomorrow we figure out what we're going to do with your apartment?" I suggested, sitting up.

"How are we going to do that?"

"We could ask Cooper."

He looked away as he sat up and shook his head.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing," He said, looking back at me.

"Every time I mention talking to Cooper about something, you get all quiet and turn it down."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"_No_, I don't."

"_Yes, _you do."

Nat sighed. "It's just because…I'm not ready to trust them yet. I know they trust me somewhat, but still…I don't know if I can."

"I get it Nat," I said, taking his hand. "But you'll never be able to trust them unless you open up to them even a little bit."

"I know…I'm just not ready."

"Well, no rush, but you should try it sometime."

"I know."

"And with that, you should get to bed."

He stood up lazily and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Rosie."

"Goodnight Nat…wait."

Nat stopped walking towards the door and faced me. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to say that I'm…I'm sorry for how I acted today. It was rude and I…I shouldn't butt into your personal business."

"Rosalina," Nat said, coming over and sitting next to me again. "It wasn't rude. I should've told you. You're my best friend, you're my girlfriend, and you're the closest thing to a family Alex and I have. You have a right to know."

* * *

**A/N-How cute(:**

**Anyway, about my possible story, I'll put a summary in the next chapter I post. Thank you all for being so patient about me posting this new chapter. I know I've taken forever. **

**Leave a review please? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	13. Speak Up

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Some of you may have noticed that I did publish this chapter, and then took it down. I reread it and noticed some mistakes that I didn't see while I was editing, and I just realized that I never put it back up! So now it's fixed and everything so...**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! (: **

* * *

"Rosalina, wake up."

"No."

"Wake up."

"No."

"C'mon."

"Why?"

"Because it's morning, that's why."

"That's not a good enough excuse."

The rest of the week went on without any major problems. Now it was Saturday, and I guess Nat thinks it's fun to bother me early in the morning.

"Rosalina, c'mon, can you at least face me?"

I folded the blanket down and looked up at Nat.

"See now I can see your pretty face."

"I do _not _look pretty right now, but nice try." I sat up and leaned back against my pillows. "So what's up?"

"Your dad is coming home in two weeks."

"And?"

"We can't stay here forever."

I sighed. "I know. I think we should figure out what to do with your apartment."

Nat looked away. "I don't know."

"Hey," I said softly, reaching to take his hand. "I know being there brings back some bad memories. But it'll get better once it's fixed up and everything."

"Who even says we're allowed in there? I don't want to get into any more trouble."

"Any more?" I asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"I'm just kidding," He said, looking at me with a smile spreading across his face.

"You'd better be." I hit his arm. "Now seriously Nat."

"I am serious. Isn't it illegal to go into abandoned buildings?"

"It's not an abandoned building."

"It's an abandoned apartment."

"So what, it was yours. It still technically is since no one else bought it."

"Yeah but–," He stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him worriedly.

Nat looked at the door. "Alex, come in here."

The door opened immediately and Alex walked into my room, still wearing his pajamas and looking embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" Nat asked as Alex sat next to him on the end of my bed.

"I wanted to hear what you guys were talking about."

"It's nothing, Alex. Now go get some clothes and go shower," Nat told his brother.

Alex got up and walked back over to the door and he was almost out of the room when he stopped, turned around to face us and said, "If you're thinking about moving back to the apartment, I'm telling you right now it's a bad idea. Think about it Nat, that's the first place he'll look."

I looked at Nat, who was staring back at his brother. That was the most I've heard Alex say in a long time.

I guess he realized that neither Nat nor I were going to respond because Alex walked out of the room.

Nat looked at me with a dead serious expression. "I can't go back to the apartment. Not yet."

"Then you're staying here until you do."

"I thought you said–,"

"That was before," I interrupted him. "That was when I was mad. To be honest, when you first came up to me, I didn't want you here at all. But then I realized that if you needed help. So I put my feelings aside. Now I want you to stay."

"What about your dad?"

"I'll take care of my dad. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"Relax Nat I'll take care of it." I pushed my blankets back and crawled over to him. I kissed his cheek. "Everything will be fine." I got up out of bed and walked over to my dresser. "And if worse comes to worse, you can always stay with one of the guys now, right?"

"Rosie, I don't know. I don't want to force one of the guys to take us in. Plus, I don't think Alex is really comfortable anywhere else."

I pulled out some clothes. "You wouldn't be forcing them to do anything, but yeah, I understand about Alex."

"I don't want their pity," He blurted out suddenly. "I don't want them to think of us as some charity case, or some poor people. I don't want them to think any less of us." He rested his elbows on his legs and put his head in his hands. He sighed.

I dropped my clothes and went to sit next to him on the bed. I didn't say anything to him and just put my arms around him to hug him.

He didn't move very much at first.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Nat…they won't think less of you. They're your best friends."

"They were," He said, looking up. "I doubt they consider me a best friend anymore."

"I'm sure they do," I told him. "And if they don't, they're the ones missing out."

He sat up and put his arm around me. He kissed my head. "Thank you Rosie."

**~NBB~**

In the afternoon, after lunch, we sat in the living room watching TV. Ever since what he said this morning though, Alex had been really quiet. (Even quieter than usual.)

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

We all jumped in surprise. Alex pulled his knees to his chest as Nat and I stood up from the couch.

"Nat, did you invite anyone over?" I whispered.

"No," He whispered.

I looked at him and I could tell he was nervous. I took a step forward, but Nat grabbed my hand. I looked back at him and he shook his head. "Could it be…" I trailed off, knowing he would know what I meant.

"I don't know but I'm not taking the risk for you to find out," He whispered to me.

"I'll just look through the peephole," I assured him.

He nodded but didn't loosen his grasp on my hand.

I walked towards the front door with Nat right behind me. I cautiously walked up to it and looked through the peephole. "It's Cooper."

Nat sighed in relief and released my hand.

I opened the door. "Hi Cooper."

"Hey guys," Cooper said, noticing Nat. "Can I come in?"

I looked at Nat, who nodded. I opened the door wider. "Sure."

The three of us walked into the living room, and Nat stood protectively in front of the couch where Alex was still sitting. "So uh…what's up Cooper?"

"I wanted to talk to you…all three of you, without the guys."

"About what?" I asked.

"About everything," Cooper said.

Nat sighed. "Cooper, I already told you–,"

"I know you can't tell me anything," He interrupted. "And I understand that. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"That means a lot, Cooper," Nat said. "It really does."

"And I mean, I know we're all on good terms now, but I just wanted you to know that you and Alex can still come to me for anything Nat and you too Rosalina. I'm sorry for everything that happened between us."

"Thanks Cooper," I said, smiling.

"I'm hoping you guys can trust me again. You too Alex," Cooper said, looking at Alex who was still curled up on the couch.

Alex only adjusted his arms that were hugging his knees to his chest.

"Thanks for coming Cooper. It really does mean a lot that you'd do this."

"By the way, if you want, I can look into getting you guys back into your old apartment."

I looked at Nat, who opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Alex spoke over him, "We can't go back there! I won't go back there!"

* * *

**A/N-Yikes. **

**What do you guys think will happen? **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	14. Temper Control

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the late update...hopefully the chapter makes up for it! (: **

* * *

Before anyone could react to Alex's outburst, he bolted out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Alex! Alex, wait!" Nat called after his brother, sprinting after him. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry Cooper, but I don't think that's the best idea." With that, he took off running up the stairs.

I gave Cooper an apologetic smile. "Maybe now isn't the best time to talk about this."

"I get it," He said. "I'll see you at school, Rosalina."

I showed him out, quickly locked the door behind him, and ran up the stairs. When I got up there, I saw Nat knocking on the door of the guest room. "What's going on? What's wrong?" I asked, walking up to him.

"The door's locked," He said, looking at me. He pounded on the door. "Alex, c'mon, open the door!"

We both stood silently waiting for a response.

Nothing came.

Nat pounded again. "Alex, just open the door!"

"Nat, just calm down."

"No, I need to talk to him!"

"Nat, all you're going to do is scare him, calm down."

He took a deep breath, realizing what he was doing. "You're right."

I gently knocked on the door. "Alex? Could you open the door please?"

"C'mon buddy, we just want to talk to you," Nat said. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

We both stood silently again, and this time we heard the lock click. Nat opened the door and we both walked inside. "Alex, we need to talk," He said.

"There's nothing to talk about," He mumbled, sitting on the bed with his back to us.

"There's obviously something bothering you about the apartment."

"You wouldn't care."

"Alex," Nat said, sitting the bed next to his brother. "Do you honestly think that after everything I would stop caring?"

"Well…no…"

"Then talk to me, what's up?"

"We can't go back to the apartment. That's the first place he'll look Nat. The last time he looked there, he found us. I don't want him to find us again. I don't want to go through that again!"

"It's okay, Alex," Nat reassured his brother. "We're not going back there."

"I thought Rosalina and you were talking about moving back there earlier."

"We were," I spoke up. "But after you said what you did, Nat and I realized that you probably shouldn't go back there."

"And I suggested we find another place to live," Nat said.

"But I said that I wanted you guys to stay here," I said, sitting on the other side of Alex.

"Good. I don't want to leave," Alex said, looking back and forth at Nat and me. "I like it here. I feel safe here."

"I'm glad," I said smiling.

"We're not going anywhere Alex," Nat reassured him.

"Does this mean you're going to tell Cooper now?" Alex asked, looking at Nat.

I looked at Nat curiously.

"No Alex. I'm not going to tell Cooper or any of the guys," Nat said, looking at me.

"So you're okay now, right Alex?" I asked, looking at him.

The younger Wolff brother nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks guys."

"Anytime little bro," Nat said, messing up his hair.

Nat and I got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway. "Did Cooper leave?" Nat asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said he understands and that he'll see me at school."

"You know sometimes I sort of miss school," He said suddenly.

I stopped and looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," He said, continuing walking down the stairs. "You'd probably miss it too if you'd been through what I have."

I followed him. "Nat–,"

"It's okay, Rosalina," He interrupted me. "Don't worry about it."

We walked downstairs and I walked into the kitchen and picked up my backpack. "Do you think you guys will ever go back to school?"

He took a deep breath and let it out. He shook his head. "I don't really think so."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Do you ever _want _to go back to school?"

This time he shrugged. "I…really don't know. I don't know if it would be for the best anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"Well…if this guy is hanging around, going to Amigos would just put everyone in danger and I can't do that. It's bad enough that you're in danger."

"I'm _not _in danger," I said firmly. "And neither are you or Alex."

"Just because you keep saying that doesn't mean it's true," He blurted out. "We have to start facing reality."

"Nat, you said so yourself, your safe here. Maybe not the safest you ever could be, but you're safe."

"All we're doing is putting you in danger–,"

"_Stop _saying that. I'm not in any danger, you're not in any danger as long as you stay inside the house."

"But what kind of life is that?" He asked, looking right at me. "Sitting inside the house all the time, not being able to go out? It sucks, Rosalina. It really sucks."

"I know but–,"

"Nat? Rosalina?"

We both looked to the doorway of the kitchen and saw Alex standing there. "Alex, it's okay, we–,"

"How much of that did you hear?" Nat interrupted me, turning to face his brother.

Alex shrugged.

"Alex Wolff, how much of that did you hear?" Nat demanded this time, with his anger rising in his voice.

"Enough," Alex said quietly.

"Alex you can't keep spying on us–,"

"Nat, stop it," I interrupted him. I knew that he was getting angrier and I knew that it would only scare Alex and make everything worse in the long run.

"Alex, could you go wait upstairs for a few minutes?"

He nodded and quickly ran upstairs.

"Nat, you can't keep losing your temper like that," I said, as soon as I was sure Alex couldn't hear us.

"He can't keep listening in on stuff like that! First of all, it's rude and second of all, all it'll do is scare him!"

"You're the one scaring him!" I shouted at him. "He's more afraid of you and how you're saying it than anything else! Why don't you stop and think about that?"

"Why do you think I won't let him listen to what we're saying?"

"Nat, you need to calm down before you just start yelling at him. Not only that, but you shouldn't even be saying anything that Alex shouldn't hear. You shouldn't be saying stuff like you're in danger. That doesn't just scare Alex, it scares me."

* * *

**A/N-What do you think will happen? **

**Leave a review PLEASE! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	15. Caught

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, I haven't been getting that many reviews on this story anymore. I'm not complaining because I'm thankful for those who read this story but if you are reading, PLEASE review so that I know people are reading! It keeps me writing! **

**Enjoy the chapter!(: **

* * *

"What happened to 'We're not going anywhere' or 'Nothing's going to happen'? Huh? Did ever even think that or did you just say that so I would trust you?"

His expression softened immediately. "Rosie, I–,"

"No, don't 'Rosie' me. It's not going to work this time. I just…" I sighed. "I'm going to go talk to Alex. Try and calm down before you come up, okay?" Without letting him respond, I turned and ran upstairs after Alex. I walked into the guest room to see Alex sitting on the bed, looking out the windows. "Are you okay, Alex?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said, not looking at me. "I just can't believe Nat would say all of that."

"He didn't mean it," I said quickly. "He was just angry and you know that when he gets angry he says things he doesn't mean. Trust me, I know."

"Yeah, I know but still…"

"Don't take it too seriously Alex. It's not true. You both are safe here. Nothing will happen to either of you."

He nodded. "Yeah…I know."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

He nodded again.

Again, Alex was extra quiet for the rest of the day. But this time I wasn't surprised. Nat scared him. I don't know why Nat loses his temper so easily all the time now. He's _never _done that before. Either way, Alex kept close to me for the rest of the day. Nat and I haven't spoken about what happened either. I don't know what we'd do, but I wasn't going to just leave it. I wasn't gonna just "let it go" when Nat practically explodes on Alex. Forget about me, I could take care of myself, but Alex didn't do anything wrong. "C'mon Alex," I said, getting up from the couch. "You can go take a shower and we'll get ready for bed."

I could see Nat watch out of the corner of my eye as we walked out of the living room and up the stairs. After making sure Alex was okay, I went to my room to change into my pajamas.

"We need to talk."

I didn't even need to turn around and see who it was. "You got that right."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix it this time," I said.

"What else do you want me to do?" I could already hear him getting angry again.

"Nat, I want you to calm down," I said, finally turning to face him. "You're already getting angry, and I haven't even said that much yet."

"I know," He sighed. "I don't know how it happens."

"Neither do I, but it has to stop."

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you–,"

"I don't mean at me, Nat. I mean at Alex. I can handle whatever it is you're mad at. But Alex doesn't deserve to be yelled at for technically no reason, and you know it."

"I know, I know."

"Do you promise you'll try to control yourself next time?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked. "I mean about you being in danger still?"

He shook his head slowly. "I…we're still in danger, there's no way of stopping that. But we're safe here, in the house."

"And you're not going anywhere, right?"

He shook his head again. "No, I'm sorry for scaring you. We're not going anywhere."

I sat down on my bed and he followed.

"I don't know why I said that. I should've been thinking. We are not going anywhere, anytime soon. That's a promise." He kissed my forehead.

"Good."

Alex walked into my room, but stopped when he saw Nat. "Are you gonna get mad at me again?"

Nat shook his head. "No Alex, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You didn't deserve to be yelled at."

"It's okay," Alex said shrugging. "I'm just kind of scared to sleep tonight."

"Why's that Alex?" I asked him.

"I keep having nightmares," He confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nat asked.

He shrugged again.

An idea suddenly hit me. "Go get your guys' pillows and blankets and stuff. And Nat change into your pajamas. Meet me downstairs in the living room."

"Why? What are we doing?" Nat asked, watching me get up from the bed.

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay." Nat and Alex walked out of my room and I quickly changed into my pajamas, grabbed my stuff from my room and went downstairs to the living room. Nat and Alex soon followed me.

"What's going on?" Nat asked.

"I thought since Alex is having trouble sleeping, we could all sleep down here. Just for tonight, since it's the weekend. And it could be fun too."

Neither Nat nor Alex seemed to have a problem with it so we all laid out our blankets and pillows on the floor. I made sure to close and lock all the windows and shut the curtains. (Just for Alex's safety.) And just because, I took an old night light out of the bathroom and plugged it in the living room, just so there'd be a little light in the room. As we lay down on the floor, Nat was in the middle, Alex was between him and the couch, and I was on the opposite side of Nat. Eventually, Alex fell peacefully to sleep, but Nat and I stayed up, staring at the ceiling.

"Thank you for doing this," He whispered.

I kept my gaze on the ceiling but out of the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me. "Anything for Alex, right?" I whispered back.

"Yeah," He whispered, looking back at the ceiling.

"Hey I was thinking about something."

"What is it?"

"You know how you said you missed school?"

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"What if I told you…you could still go to school?"

"Rosie, you know we can't."

"I know, but what if I brought school to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…sort of like…homeschooling. We basically do it anyway, and that way you'll catch up so if you ever do go back to school, you'll be ready."

"What about Alex?"

"We can talk to the guys, or Cooper. They'll think of something, I'm sure."

Nat didn't say anything for a few minutes and I already knew what he was thinking. He didn't want to involve the guys. He still was afraid to trust them. I didn't blame him, but he was going to have to try sometime.

"Nat, c'mon. The only way things will go back to normal is if you try to trust them."

He sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right," I joked.

"Can you ask them? Or at least Cooper?"

I nodded. "Sure thing."

He reached out from beneath his blanket and took my hand. "Thank you Rosie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

**~NBB~**

_"Crazy car, to lead me nowhere, lead me nowhere, actually it's made for that, made for that…." _

Nat picked his head up from his pillow, and then realizing what he was hearing, moaned. "Rosie…" He mumbled, gently shaking her shoulder. "Your phone's ringing."

She sat up and pulled her phone out from beneath her pillow. "Hello?" She mumbled.

"Rosalina, turn on the news right now!" Cooper's voice yelled through the phone.

She scrambled for the TV remote and turned on the TV which was already on the news channel.

"… It's been reported that former celebrities and rock stars, brothers Nat and Alex Wolff have been spotted in the New York City area after being classified as missing two years ago."


	16. What to Do

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing!(: **

**Sadly, this story is almost over, but we've got a few chapters left! And when this story is over I've got another story up my sleeve so don't worry! **

**Enjoy the chapter(: **

* * *

"The rock star duo was spotted near Amigos Middle and High School a few days ago, but quickly vanished again. Fans of the former rock band The Naked Brothers Band are demanding that this sighting be looked into immediately," reported a woman on the TV. The screen switched to show who else, but the band's former arch-enemy.

"If Nat and Alex Wolff are back, maybe they should just stay in hiding," He said. "I for one was _never _a fan of their 'banana smoothie' songs. But if they are back, maybe we can finally figure out where they went off to for the past two years; probably another soda-holic cruise for Alex Wolff, no doubt." He ended the report with his signature laugh.

I turned off the TV. "Cooper, I'll call you back." I hung up the phone and looked at the Wolff brothers, who were both still staring at the now blank TV screen.

"They know we're back," Nat said.

"If they know we're back, then…then he knows we're back too! He'll have to know now for sure!" Alex exploded.

"Alex, calm down–,"

"I can't calm down! Now we won't be able to go anywhere, ever! We're never going to be safe!"

"Alex!" Nat shouted, grabbing his brother's shoulders. "Relax! Everything will be fine."

"I won't go out today. I'm staying home to help you figure this out.

Nat shook his head. "No, Rosalina you can't–,"

"You're right," I said. "I want to. I need to."

After we calmed Alex down some, we let him watch TV in the living room–even though we knew he was nervous as ever–while we talked in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" Nat asked, looking at me.

"If you ever even think of walking out of this house, I will personally hunt you down and kidnap you," I threatened.

"I won't," He said, putting his hands up as if surrendering. "Relax."

"I don't know exactly what else we can do…knowing the media, this story will be played for weeks."

Nat sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alex is scared out of his mind. I don't think anything will calm him down now and I feel bad because I'm supposed to be his older brother and keep him calm and reassure him that it's safe but now…I'm not so sure it is."

"Of course it's not safe. It's never safe, but you are safe here."

"You know what I mean."

"Nat, maybe we should really talk to Cooper about this. He'll know what to do. He always knows what to do."

"Rosie–,"

"Nat, please. Just call him. He'll be more than happy to help, I'm sure."

"And if he's not?"

"Then we'll figure out something ourselves."

He sighed. "But if I ask him for help, I'm going to have to explain everything to him."

"No, you don't. All you have to do is tell him what you told me."

"That's a lot, Rosalina."

"No, just tell him that it's important that you and Alex keep a low profile. This whole news thing isn't helping so you need to figure out what to do."

"Do you really think he'll help?"

"I know he'll help."

"I'll call him if you sit with Alex."

"Deal," I said, handing him my phone. I turned and walked into the living room. I sat next to Alex on the couch. His knees were pulled to his chest and he was nervously watching TV. "How're you Alex?"

He shrugged. "Where's Nat?"

"He's calling Cooper."

"Cooper? Really? I didn't think he'd trust any of the guys with this."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't trust like he did before…you know."

"But why not?"

Alex gave me the look that he and Nat gave me every time they couldn't tell me something.

"I get it," I said.

"He trusts you though," He added. "He trusts you a lot."

"I'm glad he does."

"I do too."

"I'm glad you do too."

Nat walked into the living room just then.

"Did you call him?" I asked.

He nodded. "He said he's coming over right now, and he's coming to the back door."

I nodded. "Good. You okay?"

All he did was toss my phone to me in response.

I walked over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

He nodded.

"Nervous?"

He nodded again.

"It'll be okay."

"I hope," He answered quietly.

"No, you know because it will be okay. I know it."

He gave me a weak smile. "I know."

Someone knocked on the back door causing us all to jump. "I'll get it," Nat said, walking away.

Alex and I listened as Nat let Cooper in and they walked into the living room. "Hey Rosalina," Cooper said, looking at me. "Hey Alex."

Alex didn't move.

"Look, I know that you guys are all a little on edge," Cooper said. "But I think your safest way to go about this is going straight to the police."

"Won't that just attract more attention?" Nat asked.

"Well…if you go to the police they can protect you and make sure you…uh…go unnoticed."

Nat shook his head. "I don't know…I think all that will do is draw more attention, especially from paparazzi. That's the last thing I need, or want."

"It won't draw attention," Cooper assured him. "I can set it all up for you. Everything will be fine. You just have to agree to it."

"It's not safe to just walk anywhere. So how else are we supposed to get there?" Nat asked.

"You remember Jesse don't you?"

Nat shook his head again. "No, no way. Letting more people know we're actually here is the worst idea."

Cooper looked at me for help.

I shrugged helplessly. I was slightly torn on what to do. Nat had some points on one hand, but Cooper had some good points too. "Well…you can trust Jesse right? Who's she going to tell anyway?"

Nat looked extremely hesitant. "I don't know."

"Can I say something about this?" Alex spoke up.

We all turned to look at him. "Go ahead, bro," Nat said.

"Maybe we should go to the police," Alex said. "I don't know how. But maybe we should. What harm could it do?"

"I agree with Alex," I spoke up.

"I…" Nat sighed. "I don't know."

"Nat, I know this is a lot to think about. And I know you're just trying to think of what's best for everyone, but maybe you need to just calm down for a second. Just try telling the police. We'll see what happens," I said. "It'll be fine, Nat. I promise."

* * *

**A/N-Predictions? Opinions? **

**Anything?! **

**Review please! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	17. Letting Them Help

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**So is anyone going to Nat and Alex's online concert on Friday? I wish I could, but I have other plans that I can't get out of :/ I would if I could though! **

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Nat sighed, and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"So what do you say Nat?" Cooper asked.

"What if it just makes it worse?" He asked quietly, looking at me.

"Then we'll get through it. We're in this together now. You guys aren't by yourselves," I told him.

He nodded. "Okay…let's do it."

"Great. I gotta get going. I have to get some things done before we talk to the police. I'll come by again later. Do you want me to bring the guys with me?" Cooper asked, stopping right before he reached the door.

Alex and I looked at Nat, waiting for his answer.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, he looked up at Cooper and said. "No, you don't need to bring them."

Cooper nodded. "Okay…I'll see you guys later."

I shut the door behind Cooper and looked at Nat. "You're pushing them away."

"No I'm not." He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I followed him, with Alex close behind. "Yes you are Nat. You didn't even want Cooper here. They're trying to help you."

He kept walking. "I don't need their help."

"Maybe you do, maybe that'd make you feel better."

"I don't think so."

"Why don't you trust them?"

He stopped and turned around to face me. "The more people you trust, the more you have to lose. I don't have a lot to lose, and I want to keep what I have to myself."

"Why? You're not in this alone, Nat. There are people around you who want to help you. I want to help you; Cooper wants to help you; the guys want to help you. We all want to help you."

I could tell he was trying to keep his anger in check. "I don't need help. I don't need to talk to anyone. I'm fine. Everything will be fine, you're right. But it's not going to be because I tell everyone around me about my problems." With that he turned and stormed up the stairs and into the guest room.

Alex tried to follow his brother but I stopped him. "Just leave him be."

"But he can't be getting angry like that all the time."

"I know, but he just needs to be alone for a little bit. C'mon, we'll put together breakfast and maybe he'll come down when he smells food."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, probably."

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and Alex helped me make breakfast. We ended up making a mess the first time around, but eventually made a decent breakfast. Just as we were putting it all on the table, I heard a noise behind me and could see out of the corner of my eye that Nat was standing in the doorway. "Hungry?" I asked, not even turning around.

He shook his head.

"You're sure?"

He nodded. "Actually…I think I'm going to try to get some more sleep. I didn't get much last night."

I gave him a worried look, and he gave me a weak smile. "If you're sure you don't want anything, then sure."

"I'm sure."

"I'll come up later."

He nodded and walked back upstairs.

"Do you think he's okay?" Alex asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine. Did he fall asleep last night, do you know?"

Alex shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. "I feel asleep before him last night."

"It's okay, Alex. But don't worry about Nat. I'm sure everything is just fine."

He nodded and started eating.

…

I opened the door to the guest room slightly and looked inside.

Nat was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey rock star," I said, walking into the room. I put a plate that Alex and I put together on the side table and sat on the bed. "How're you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Okay."

"Are you up for eating?"

He shrugged again. "I'm not that hungry."

Once again, his stomach deceived his words as it growled loudly.

"I mean–,"

"Here," I said, picking up the plate again.

He sat up and glanced down at it skeptically and then looked up at me.

"I didn't poison it, you dork," I joked. "Now eat it."

He took the plate from me and set it on his lap.

"So what's wrong? You usually never turn down food."

He smiled weakly as he continued eating his food. "Yeah…I know."

"So what's wrong?"

"I don't know…I'm just worried you know? But I'm trying not to think about it."

"That doesn't mean you get to starve yourself," I said, glancing down at his already half-eaten breakfast.

"I know. And I'm sorry I got angry. I know I keep saying that, but it won't happen again, I promise."

"It better not. You scared Alex and me."

"I'm sorry," Nat said, looking down.

"Hey," I said softly. "Just promise me you'll talk to me, or even Alex. But don't starve yourself. You know what the doctor said."

He nodded. "I almost forgot about that."

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm just worried."

"Well, you shouldn't worry either."

He shrugged.

"Everything will be fine, remember? Once we tell the police, it's all over. You guys will finally be safe."

He nodded. "Right."

"It will be. So will you please come downstairs? You're kind of scaring Alex."

He laughed. "Okay."

**~NBB~**

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah…it sounded like someone in the backyard." I looked at Nat whose expression told me he thought the same thing I did.

We both carefully got up from the couch, and Alex pulled his knees to his chest again. We walked towards the backdoor where voices drifted through the door.

"Nat said he didn't want to see anyone!"

"We want to help, Cooper!"

"You'll help if you listen to me, just c'mon guys, you can see him this weekend. And would you guys quiet down? You'll attract attention."

"What's the big deal?"

"You know what the big deal is."

Nat and I looked at each other. He opened the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I tried to tell them, but they wanted to come," Cooper explained.

"We want to help you guys Nat," David said.

"Yeah, we want to help," Qaasim said.

"We were jerks before," Thomas said. "So we want to make it up to you."

Cooper spoke up again. "Like I said, I told them what you said…"

"Guys, we know you mean well but we can't draw a lot of attention to anything or any of us. It'll just make everything worse," I spoke up.

"We won't. The paparazzi don't follow us anymore anyway," Thomas aid.

"Look guys, I appreciate it, but I really just need some time to figure things out–," Nat tried, but the guys interrupted.

"You had time. You've spent two years trying to figure things out, Nat. Now let us help you," David said.

* * *

**A/N-I think Nat should listen to David...**

**What do you guys think? **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
